


【基锤】Abyssus abyssum invocat（军队AU，目前更2，PG13）

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 背景发生在某个时代某个世界某个战争时期，这里的所有人都将魔法作为军用武器。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

洛基在陌生的病床上醒来，身体各处都发出难以忽视的刺痛，他的鼻腔中插着帮助呼吸的导管，嘴里泛着苦涩的药味。洛基努力将自己的视线聚焦在眼前的一点，想要开口说话却只能发出像是老旧抽风机一样咿哑的噪音。索尔坐在他的床边，皱着眉头翻看自己手中的书面报告，看得出他不太喜欢做这样的表面工作。索尔穿着洛基所熟悉的黑色军装，戴着他所渴望的军章，肩膀上是他人总嘲讽他永远都得不到的军阶。

看到自己弟弟终于醒了过来，索尔脸上的喜悦之情溢于言表。高大的、留着一头金色长发的男人满面笑容地从椅子上站了起来，他张开唇似乎是想要说些什么。但是看到病床上的洛基拼命挣扎着试图起身，索尔又抿了抿唇，重新闭上了嘴，转而叫来医生询问是否能撤掉洛基身上那些限制活动的辅助装置。在反复确认洛基的状况之后，几名护士抽出了洛基口中的导管，帮助这个重伤的黑发男人从床上坐了起来。

“恭喜你，洛基。”

索尔将装着银鹰勋章的红丝绒盒打开，轻轻放到了床边的矮桌上。他边诚恳地微笑着送上自己的祝福，边俯身扯了个枕头垫在了洛基的身后，撩开对方额前的碎发，给了对方一个吻。而洛基只是侧头轻哼了一声表示听到了，除此之外脸上没有任何一丝多余的表情。虽然如此年轻便授勋银鹰勋章的他还是头一个，但是洛基并不为此感到高兴，毕竟这样寒酸的授勋仪式也是军内少见的。

“父亲呢？”

洛基看向索尔这么问道，现在他的吐字还不是非常清晰，导管压迫舌面的不适感仍然残留在他的口中。

“父亲对你…”

索尔有些犹豫地开口，他又坐回了椅子上，低头踌躇着要不要对洛基道出实情。

“他对我很失望，对吧。”

“不、不是的！”

索尔有些慌乱地这么否定着，但他注意到洛基的话中没有犹豫，这甚至都不是一个疑问句，或许他早就猜到了父亲对此会作何反应。

“…母亲很担心你，引爆魔法核心自杀式献身来拖延敌人可不是什么最优选择。”

索尔叹了口气，他无法否定洛基对于父亲的猜测，只能默认一般地扯开话题。他不喜欢这样，他不喜欢一而再再而三地伤害洛基，他同样不喜欢父亲骨子里时刻透露出的，军人的铁血与暴戾。

“如果不是军队里那群看我不顺眼的杂碎故意拖延前来支援的时间，我也不会走上这一步。”

洛基轻描淡写地这么说着，仿佛相比功勋和他人的认可，自己的生命有多么不值得一提似的。索尔对此感到痛心，但是他同样不理解这点，奥汀森家纯血的独子不理解为什么自己收养而来的弟弟，总是如此不择手段地渴望这建功立业、渴望得到父亲和他人的认可。在军队中称得上一帆风顺的索尔不理解洛基的偏执和野心，因为血统的关系，索尔所承受的痛苦所看到的世界，和洛基是截然不同的。

洛基是同索尔一并被送入军校的，那时候索尔已经成年，而洛基只有十一二岁。这是洛基自己的要求，他从小便比索尔有更好的适魔性，收养他的奥汀森家世代从军，参军是他的必经之路。比起今后被父亲强行送入军队服役，洛基觉得或许志愿参军会是个更好的选择。

索尔在军校中成绩优异，再加上他开朗不拘小节的性格，很快便成了军队里的传奇，誓死追随他的下士不在少数，虽然更多是起哄和开玩笑，但是依旧可以看得出大家对索尔的喜爱和敬佩。而洛基——没人记得住他的名字，大家称他为索尔的弟弟。所有人都觉得他是生活在索尔阴影中的孩子，依靠着奥汀森家的名声才得以小小年纪顺利毕业。其实并非如此，洛基也以优异的成绩在军校中拿到了学位。不管是理论、实战还是技巧他都样样优秀，只是由于年龄的缘故，索尔比他更早的投入了实战之中，洛基则是因为年龄过小，最开始只被安排在后方参与武器调试与后勤演习等任务。

洛基作为各类魔法实验的试验品，在后方备受折磨地呆了不短的一段时间，当他终于得以被调配到前线的时候，索尔已经是战功赫赫、父亲最骄傲的那个儿子了。所有人都觉得洛基是运气好走后门的那个，这让他在后方辅助实验的时候便遭受了不少白眼，甚至几次他都险些丧命，但值得庆幸的是他与魔法的融合度也在这样不断高压的训练与实验中提升了不少。

当洛基达到了足以上战场的年纪，带着少尉的头衔同他的哥哥一样奔赴前线领导下士的时候，他发现自己手下的士兵不过是群愚昧闲散的垃圾罢了。他们看不起那位年纪轻轻的少尉，虽然个子很高却身材纤细，性格阴郁，总是一副冷漠而又高高在上的样子，看起来十分不近人情。下士们认为他不过是幸运地被收养，顶着奥汀森这个姓氏、躲在哥哥背后作福作威的大少爷而已。初次任务他们便摩擦不断导致差点酿成大祸，洛基也是因此才受了重伤。

 

“他们说你手下牺牲的那几位士兵，之前都曾经与你发生过争执。我看了报告，战前你特意把他们调配到后方，是故意让他们做炮兵队的活靶子吗？”

索尔重新坐回了病床旁，他的表情在提及这件事情的时候变得严肃了起来。索尔不知道洛基在前线的时候究竟经历了什么，而洛基也从来没有同他提起过，索尔很清楚战争必然伴随着死亡，可是他不赞同洛基这样绝对而又残忍的统帅方式。这样的洛基让索尔感到很陌生，在他的记忆里，自己弟弟还是那个热爱书本、谦卑懂事、连家里的猎犬死去都会为之落泪的好孩子。

事实上这些事情早就在索尔被编入前线战功赫赫，而洛基被留在后方接受实验备受折磨的时候就已经改变了。那时候洛基曾经尝试寄信给索尔诉说自己在后方遇到的不公与欺凌，但由于前线混乱、战况突发情况不断，所以索尔只潦草地回复了几封，他甚至都没有认真阅读信件的内容，写下的回复也都是十分敷衍的或许你应该找父亲谈谈之类的。或许从那时开始他们亲密无间的兄弟关系便产生了裂缝，而洛基原本温和谦虚的性格也在这样的压抑折磨之中逐渐改变了许多。

“他们信誓旦旦地对我说想要为国献身，我只是顺手帮了他们一下而已。”

洛基不屑地冷哼了一声，扬起唇角露出了一个轻蔑的笑容。每每想到那些人在违抗命令时对他的侮辱和污言秽语，他便感觉阵阵恶心。不懂得如何遵守军纪的蝼蚁不需要被公平对待，洛基是这么认为的。

“父亲不喜欢这种做法，他说这样会令你在军中树敌。”

索尔并不赞同父亲这样略显功利的看法，又不得不如实转达，他停顿了一下，随后伸出自己的手握住了洛基的。这时候索尔才注意到自己弟弟的手心，如今也像是自己的一样布满了伤口和枪茧。索尔很清楚这是只有长期握枪练习才会留下的痕迹，他难以想象洛基为了取得父亲的认可、为了获得胜利究竟付出了多少汗水。

“但事情的重点不在这里，我也很担心你，洛基，你知道这样做是不对的…”

“我只是按军规处理罢了。”

洛基将自己的手从索尔温暖粗糙的掌心中抽了出来，皱着眉头冷冷地看了自己哥哥一眼。这对他来说有点恶心，毕竟他和索尔已经不如往日一般亲密了，但是很温暖、很诚恳，洛基不得不承认事到如今他还是该死的有点喜欢这样的索尔。

“父亲希望你养好伤立刻回前线去，但是我帮你申请到了在军校继续就读的机会。你的适魔性要比我好得多，继续深造会是不错的选择。”

索尔因为洛基的冷眼以待而露出了一丝受伤，他边这么说着，边从旁边的矮桌上拿起了一份调职报告递给了自己的弟弟。他像是有些害羞似的用手指碰了碰自己的鼻尖，继续对洛基解释道。

“父亲也已经同意了，虽然我和他大吵了一架，但我还是想办法让他点头了。洛基，你不一定非要再回到战场上，你还有别的路可以…”

“多管闲事。”

洛基冷冷地打断了索尔的话，他用自己蛇一般冰绿色的双眸看向了索尔浅蓝色的双眼，脱力一般将手中的调职报告扔到了一边。洛基对索尔可笑而又多余的关心而感到愤怒，同时他又很清楚既然调职报告已经批准，那么之后他就要立刻去军校就读魔法相关的专业，想要再回到战场上不论如何也要是半年之后了。而这半年索尔在战场上又将会如何建功立业，周围的人又将会如何称赞他，父亲又将会如何对他刮目相看。洛基有时候甚至觉得索尔或许是故意的，故意伪装成对他的关心来剥夺他证明自己、又或者得到他人认可的权利。可是内心深处洛基始终都清楚，索尔不过是担心他、以自己的方式爱着他保护他而已。

尽管洛基很想，但是他永远都无法真正地责怪索尔，他只能责怪自己。责怪自己悲哀可笑的身世，责怪自己是否还不够努力，他矛盾且痛苦着，无比厌恶却又比任何人都爱着索尔——他亲爱的哥哥。

“洛基…”似乎是感受到了洛基的不满，索尔的声音也稍稍小了下去，他有些不知所措地解释着，“你受了这么重的伤，我怎么可能放心你再回前线。”

“哥哥，你真是多管闲事。”洛基被索尔充满担忧的诚恳语调逗得笑了起来，“以后再说起奥汀森家的两位继承人，应该都是一位在战场上骁勇善战，另一位害怕受伤、从前线落荒而逃了吧。”

洛基明明在笑，可是语调中却充满了对自己的讽刺，这句话就像是一柄双刃剑，瞬间刺伤了索尔也刺伤了他自己。金发的男人像是犯了错的孩子一般低下了头，抿了抿唇没有再继续说什么。短暂而又压抑的沉默瞬间充斥了整个病房，最终还是索尔起身先打破了这份安静。

“总而言之…我明天就要调去北方前线了，今天是来和你道别的，洛基。”

索尔拿着军帽站了起来，他期待着洛基会同过去一样，在他每次出征前为他送上一句武运昌盛。

“我不会祝福你的，索尔。”

洛基这么说着，修长的手指攥成了一个拳头，他故意侧头不去看索尔那双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛。洛基很清楚自己抵抗不了这个，从小到大都是如此。

“那么…再见了，洛基。”

索尔笑着这么说道，随后轻轻关上了病房的门。

 

而洛基怎么也想不到，三个月后寄到他手中的，不是自己哥哥自战场的来信，而是索尔在爆炸中英勇牺牲的死亡证明。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉这个突发脑洞很多不完善的地方。这章背德情节有，肢体残缺提及，不能接受不要看。

2.

索尔照例葬在了奥汀森家的墓园中，他的尸体乃至残肢都被战火所吞噬殆尽，潮湿的泥土之下埋葬的只有一棺空气。洛基自然是以奥汀森家养子的身份参加了那次的葬礼，亲眼看着众人将不存在尸体的棺木送入土中。索尔的空棺并不能说服洛基，他穿着一身黑色的西装，挺直了脊背站在父母身后，自始至终都沉默不语地紧锁着眉头，麻木地没有落下一滴眼泪。周围所有低低的啜泣声都让洛基感到厌烦，他注意到索尔生前的战友围在一起窃窃私语，从那以后洛基忘恩负义的冷血名号便切实地在军中广泛传了开来。

或许这样更好，洛基认为自己本就不是什么温柔的善类，让大家更早地认清他的狡猾与冷血，可能反而会帮助他吸引上司的目光，毕竟战场上最需要的就是这两种特质不是吗。当然原来也有不少关于奥汀森家兄弟不合的传闻，但那更多的都是源于日常洛基对索尔表现出来冷淡。虽然索尔本人看起来早已经习惯如此，可还是难免会有人猜疑他们的兄弟关系。更何况洛基还是奥汀从敌国捡回来的养子，这个行为在旁人看来本就无异于养虎为患，而洛基在葬礼上冷漠的表现更让他成了他人口中忘恩负义的杜鹃。

旁人这样的认知反而让洛基感到莫名地轻松了许多，他有太多事情要做了，独来独往为他免去了诸多烦恼。洛基尽可能快地结束了索尔生前为他安排的学业，随后便迫不及待地回到了战场。不管是对自己手下的士兵还是对待敌人，战场上从没有人比他更糟糕、更加诡计多端而又心狠手辣。不管是条约上的文字还是用于战争的魔法，甚至无数条的人命都曾被他玩弄于股掌之间。「战场的邪神」这个称号，也随之在国内甚至周边各国广泛地传了开来。所有人都看到他被热衷于碾压战俘的范诺斯俘虏又平安归来，看到他以少胜多将北方战线向前推进大半，看到他借用条约的漏洞攻下了原本他人无计可施的军事要塞。

传奇一般的战绩和众所周知的、阴郁残忍的性格，最终反而让洛基成功训练出来了一个值得信任的精英小队。战争在索尔去世的第五年迎来了短暂的停歇，两国以一种看似温和的方式签订了一纸和平条约。帝国向其他各国展示了自己虽然具有碾压其他诸国的军事实力，但却谋求和平的大度，以此赢得了世界的欢呼。

而也正是在战争结束的这第五年，从合众国境内光荣撤退的帝国士兵。无意间在难民营中发现了失去右眼和左臂、以及过去全部记忆的索尔。

 

同索尔一同回到国内的还有一位合众国国籍的少女，现在两国重归于好，曾经因为战争而衰败的城市百废俱兴，国民在两国之间流动也称不上什么大问题了。不过当然，简·福特斯已经成年了，只是她看起来依旧带着些少女的灵动。因为战争的关系，洛基在合众国也算是恶名远扬，以至于简打一开始便不太喜欢洛基。不过洛基倒是挺喜欢这个性格倔强的小女孩儿的，他甚至有些享受来源于简的恐惧与厌恶。

索尔突兀地归来，让原本四分五裂的奥汀森家又难得地重新聚在了一起。洛基自索尔的葬礼之后便一心投入到了战争之中，自然是很少回家，最多也不过是在圣诞节给父母寄上一封短信表示祝福。洛基会去奥汀森家的墓园拜访索尔，他当然会去探望自己最爱的哥哥，就算那只是个骗人的空墓。偶尔在战争间隙，在他得以回到首都休息的时候，他会独自一人带一束玫瑰去探望索尔。弗丽嘉曾在奥汀森家的墓园里，偶然见到过一身黑色西装，手里拿着一把火红的玫瑰的洛基，但那时她只是远远地看着，并没有上前去打扰她亲爱的小儿子。

身着黑色西装的洛基安静地站在索尔的碑前，看起来就像是融入在了这片阴暗的墓园之中似的。而相比之下他手中的玫瑰则就显得刺目了起来，如同火焰般燃烧着的富有活力的颜色此刻看起来是那么的病态而又不协调。弗丽嘉想不到这几年来，洛基究竟是怀着怎样的心情站在索尔的空墓前，又是怀着怎样的心情每年为自己的哥哥送上玫瑰的。她思考着或许洛基都怀着一线希望，并不相信自己的哥哥已经战死了。或许她的小儿子让自己一直待在前线，并不是因为他如同旁人所猜测的那样，病态地渴望着杀戮、凌虐和死亡。

索尔对他们简单地诉说了这五年来的一切，他告诉自己旧时的「亲人」，是简帮助他在这场战争中活了下来。索尔最后的记忆是关于爆炸与疼痛的，魔法核心过载而引发的爆炸在一瞬间便吞噬了他的小臂，随着爆炸冲击而卷起的碎片则是狠狠地刺入了他的右眼。在众多战友之中只有索尔一个人侥幸活了下来，但是他却永远地失去了自己的手臂、眼睛，以及几乎全部属于他的记忆。当简在医疗室内拼命将他救活的时候，索尔除了自己的名字、又或者偶尔闪过脑内的几个单词和画面，便已经什么都记不起来了。甚至于此时此刻站在他面前的这些所谓的「亲人」，对于现在的索尔来说也不过是看似熟悉的陌生人而已。

空白而又流离失所的五年，似乎并没有给索尔同他的父母带来隔阂。奥汀和弗丽嘉很快便接受了索尔失去记忆的这个事实，并且表示他可以和简一起暂住在奥汀森家。比起伤痕累累的合众国，帝国有着更好的医疗设施，在战争这几年医疗技术更是随之大幅度进步，想要接受脑部相关的治疗，帝国明显是个更好的选择。而一直以来饱受失忆与头痛困扰的索尔，也渴望着能找到帮自己恢复记忆的方法。脑中那些时隐时现的模糊过去令他痛苦，他已经失去了手臂与眼睛，不想再失去自己的曾经，以一个流浪者的身份颠沛流离地活下去了。

奥汀森夫妇单纯地为能再次见到自己的儿子感到开心，虽然他们已经说明不管索尔能否恢复记忆，他们始终会将索尔看做自己的孩子。可是索尔依旧婉言拒绝了他们的邀请，但是他保证自己在接受治疗期间会时不时地回奥汀森大宅来拜访他们。

而为了将自己的哥哥控制在自己的视线之中，洛基动用了些关系暗暗帮索尔在自己手下找了份工作。当然他并不是索尔的直系上司，不过会有人帮他认真盯着索尔的，这个金发男人的一举一动都将逃不过洛基的眼睛。而当有人和索尔提起这份工作的时候，索尔几乎是立刻便答应了下来，直到到现在他都认为自己是因为运气好才得到了这样合适的工作。虽然每天重复的是体力活、但是却酬劳丰厚，还会为劳工们提供暂时性的居所，怎么想索尔都没理由拒绝这样送上门来的好工作。虽然战争让他失去了左臂和右眼，但是索尔的身体依旧强壮且健康，身体各处都覆盖着结实而又漂亮的肌肉，这让他干起活儿来不比那些四肢健全的人要差。

另一方面，洛基甚至还十分关切地帮索尔出面联系了帝国最优秀的医院，想办法帮自己的哥哥定制了合适的假眼与义肢，并且让索尔接受了众多神经和脑部专家的检查与治疗，帮助他恢复原来的记忆。对此索尔十分感谢自己这个陌生的「弟弟」，平日与洛基相处起来更是毫无防备。洛基希望索尔康复是不假，但是他想把索尔控制在自己的手中据为己有也是真的。五年前那次突兀的离别，成了洛基心中一份诡异的伤口，他靠着这样的疼痛真正享受地在残忍的战火之中任由自己沉浸了五年。如今洛基很难说明他究竟是希望哥哥真正死在五年前，还是现在这般这样活下来就好。

 

洛基知道索尔每天吃了什么、做了什么，他知道索尔早晨离开家的时候会亲吻简的侧脸，他甚至知道索尔什么时候、如何和简做爱。但是这些都不足以刺激他去干涉索尔的生活，因为洛基始终相信、只要索尔恢复了过去的全部记忆，他很快就会回到自己身边，继续做洛基那个愚蠢又惹人厌的好哥哥。但是洛基错了，保守的温和治疗的确让索尔找回了一些过去的记忆，但是模糊而又暧昧。索尔在治疗中看到幼时的自己以及洛基，还有他的父母，这让他越发地信任奥汀森家的人就是他过去的亲人。也正是因此，索尔才在某日同洛基提起了自己决定与简结婚的这件事。

那天索尔喝得有些微醺，不知是醉意染红了他的侧脸、还是他真正因此而感觉害羞。总之当索尔从怀中拿出那个精致的天鹅绒盒子，有些笨拙地用自己的义肢将其打开的时候，他的两颊红扑扑的，看起来简直可爱的要命。索尔有些羞怯的用手指揉了揉鼻尖，毫无防备地笑着搂过洛基的肩膀，询问他这样的戒指款式是否会让简喜欢。索尔低着头喃喃自语般地嘟哝，对自己的弟弟说自己不太会挑选这样的惊喜，他说这一切可能进展的有些快也有些突然，但是随着记忆逐渐恢复，他觉得自己变得越来越好，也越来越确定自己爱着简的决心了，他已经下定决心要同简求婚了。

“哥哥，你喝醉了。”

洛基笑着贴在索尔的耳边这么说道，他的声音十分温柔，唇角甚至带着几分连他自己都不曾察觉的宠溺。洛基微凉的指尖伸入了索尔柔软顺滑的金色长发之中，修长的手指不经意般地偷偷卷起了其中一缕。洛基享受着索尔这份毫无防备的亲近，他可以感觉到自己哥哥紧紧贴着自己的皮肤传来的丝丝热意，可以嗅到索尔身上低劣的酒精气味儿，可以看清索尔因为醉酒而略显潮湿的浅蓝色左眼。

“但是我相信简一定会喜欢的，这种事情最重要的是心意不是吗。”

洛基安抚着索尔，他实在是喜欢这样，该死的享受这样，同时也在心中嘲笑着索尔的单纯，果然不管过了多少年，他的哥哥还是这样愚蠢纯粹到让人恶心。这样的索尔总会不由自主地让洛基回忆起他们过去的日子，那时候不管洛基做了什么、如何把自己受到的伤害迁怒于索尔，索尔都会满不在意一般再次回到他身边，一次又一次地相信他的谎言。

洛基慢慢贴近了索尔，不由分说地用力搂紧了自己哥哥纤细结实的腰肢。此刻他就像是条吐着信子缓缓接近猎物的毒蛇一般，蓝绿色的眼底闪动着阴冷而又兴奋的光。在此之前他已经耐心压抑着等待了数月，如今似乎正是适合收网的日子。

索尔眼前的洛基开始变得遥远而又模糊了起来，他渐渐感到自己的全身都像是陷入了柔软的棉花之中，在舒适和惬意间慢慢失去了自己的意识。而当索尔再度醒来的时候，他发现自己正身处于一间漆黑的浴室内，他的右手被迫高高抬起，手腕被手铐紧紧锁在高处的管道上。索尔本能地挣扎了几下，却感觉自己全身发软，无论如何都使不上力气，他好不容易已经习惯的义肢也随之不翼而飞，左臂只剩下空荡荡的一小段。

索尔挣扎着，试探性地发出呼救，锁在他手腕上的手铐随着他的动作发出金属之间相互摩擦的刺耳声响，浴室的大门也随之应声打开。索尔在看到洛基那张英俊而又熟悉的脸庞的时候宽心地笑了出来，他觉得这之中一定是有什么搞错了，自己最信任的「弟弟」才不会这么对待自己，洛基一定是来把他救出去的。

 

“让我们把你弄干净点。”

洛基冷冷地这么说着，居高临下地看着坐在浴室地板上的索尔，漠然地戴上了一双医用的橡胶手套。

“等下我要操你。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看似正经实则还是凰色废料…


End file.
